We have described a large number of gates that are useful for ensemble quantum computing including all possible 2-spin gates (24 in number) and general classes of 3-spin gates. The latter include the Toffoli and Fredkin gates. Other gates that have been implemented include the 1-bit and a generalized control not gate that is conditional on up to 16 spins, simultaneously.